Vernix and Ferla
Vernix and Ferla are one of the protagonists in the early Rando story Dongian Warfare. They are among the first of Rando's female protagonists. They are both the predecessors to Aneltha and Fynex, of the stories The Story of Nothing and The Life of Fynex. Life Note: Most of the stuff included below were not present in the original versions or writings of Dongian Warfare and were invented in 2017 as part of The Lives of Vernix and Ferla. Vernix was born in 1947 to a rich metal trader. From her birth until 1988, she lived most of her life in Orfolk of the Dillus Republic. Vernix first met her lifelong friend Ferla in 1955 and knew her from birth. At the time, Orfolk, Kittown and the surrounding territories legalized slavery and prostitution. Her father owned multiple slaves, both male and female, and once owned prostitutes, though he sold them when he learned of Vernix's conception. As years went by, her father began paying his slaves and giving them proper jobs at his institution. In 1954, the parents of Ferla conceived and were given shelter by Vernix's father. When Ferla was born, her mother screams managed to awake Vernix who managed to use her authority to witness the birth. She was one of the first to handle and see Ferla. In 1964, an economic depression occurred that damaged the Kerovian Republic, Dillus Republic and Nargodia. This depression was the same one that helped strengthen the public support for Orgo and his new Dongian Empire, but it greatly affected Vernix. Vernix hoped to subsist on her father's wealth while she continued the company's operations partially. But the depression had extreme effects, removing between 80-95% of her wealth. In order to save the company, she was forced to transpose her savings into the company's banks, but production turned out little profit. Vernix was forced to sell her family's manor, her home since her birth, and her furniture to turn out enough money to survive, but life was still really poor. After selling most of her possessions, Vernix spent every hour looking after Ferla. While slavery had been to most extent outlawed, prostitution was a likely occupation for the young, but only for those who were not sexually mature. Vernix had to watch her in order to protect her from any males, despite Ferla's attempts to do the act in order to raise money. Opposers to Vernix's assignment attempted to spread rumors that she was engaged in sexual activity with Ferla and was doing this publicly, in order to pay off their debts. At first, their rumors reached Massag, who contemplated removing Vernix. However, the Hatch Resisters received applause for their daring attack on Kittown, where they managed to attack a Dongian compound. Death "I believe that I should die this way, depart as I was when I arrived. If only I could arrive again..." - Some of Vernix's last words, explaining her decision to die naked. Vernix passed away in November 30, 2013. Through the course of the Dongian War, Vernix was exposed to multiple chemicals that were eventually found to have crippling effects as people grew older. Among these were Tavola Sickness, caused by the accumulation of Tavola, which cannot be excreted or removed by any means as it disperses and is absorbed by body tissues. Vernix also had complications from her 2002 injury. Ferla survives into 2017, having spent the last years devoted to achieving Vernix's image of a free world devoid of hate and tyranny.